When using a camera to capture an image of a group of multiple people, it can be challenging, especially in groups including children, to capture a single image where all participants in the group are exhibiting desirable facial characteristics (e.g., facing the camera, eyes open, smiling).
Some solutions attempt to solve this problem by taking multiple images of the group in order to create a better image of the group in post processing. For example, best images corresponding to each group participant may be identified from the multiple images, which can be combined to form a single image.
However, such solutions may be time-consuming and non-user friendly, and may require manual labor by the user. In addition, such solutions may consume a large amount of memory space due to needing to capture and store multiple images. Furthermore, an acceptable image may not always be able to be constructed, if a usable image for one or more participants in the group is not captured.